Visiting with Dexter
by hpgeek151
Summary: Oh, just a little something on what Dexter and Remy do when they visit each other every so often. EDITED 8/5/11


I pulled Dexter through the door of my dorm room. He was visiting me while he was on tour. Yes, Dexter and I were still dating and our relationship was as strong as ever. Although we didn't get to see each other as much as we would have liked. However, the time we did spend together was really... special. If you know what I mean.

"Remy, baby, you missed me right?" Dexter asked as he pulled me into a kiss. We were still standing by the doorway of my room. His arms were locked around my waist and my hands were in the back pockets of his jeans.

"Of course I did Dex, I don't know how much longer I can go with us being apart," I said, kissing him back, trying my best to be seductive. I ran my fingers through his shaggy dark hair and pulled him closer to me. I broke the kiss and pulled him further into the room. I closed and locked the door, we wouldn't want anyone to unexpectedly come in on us.

"Remy, darling, you should come on tour with us." He smiled and kissed me some more. Our kissing got more intense, our body slammed up against each other. I could feel his hard-on against my leg as we leaned up against the wall. We were getting ready to do the deed. But, this wasn't our first time by a long shot. This was our routine for seeing each other. It was a way to show how we felt. And then tomorrow we would go on a real date or just hang out. That's how it was with us.

"Oh Dex," I moaned into his neck. His lips found his way to the nape of my neck and I arched my back, I was against the wall. We pulled apart, and I lifted his band tee up over his head revealing his skinny body. I ran my hands down his stomach just inches, resting my hands by his belly button. He was fumbling with the buttons on my black button down shirt. When he finally got it off he could see that I was wearing a lacy red bra. I smirked, I knew that this bra was his favorite, and that was precisely why I had chosen to wear it.

"So you remembered?" He smirked and I kissed his smiling lips.

"Of course I remembered, dummy." I smiled and we fell onto the bed together. I was positioned under him. He lifted himself up with his arms.

"Who are you calling a dummy?" He asked.

"Oh, just my boyfriend." I answered and reached to unbutton his skinny jeans as he had taken to wearing lately. And I have to admit, he looked amazing in them. We switched places, now I was on top of him. I kissed down his stomach and then proceeded to take off his jeans. We rolled again.

He pulled down my jean skirt and we put our bodies together once again. I could feel his hardness on me, and I knew it was time.

"You have a condom, right?" I asked.

"Oh yeah," he got up off of the bed to retrieve it out of his bag that had been discarded by the door.

"Now, we begin." He smiled and then we were completely naked. All of our clothes forgotten and strewn around my dorm room. Thank God that my roommate was visiting her family, if she wasn't and had walked in on us, the poor girl would be scarred for life. My roommate was still a virgin, and a Christian, she was saving herself for marriage.

"I want you Dexter," I said in a seductive tone.

"I want you too, Remy." We both got what we wished.

He entered me and I gasped, oh it had been so long. "Faster Dexter," I whispered in his ear.

He did as I said and I moaned loudly, my nails scratching his back. I kissed his neck, and then he was moaning too. I hope to God that the people next door could not hear us, but I'm sure they did, because last visit I had gotten some pretty strange looks from my floor mates when we walked out of my dorm together the next day. I smiled at the thought.

He scratched my back, and I pulled his hair. I moaned, and he gasped. I called his name. This is what I lived for. I lived to be with him. There was no one else in my entire world but him. I loved him.

We reached our climaxes approximately at the same time, gasping in unison.

"I love you Remy," he said, kissing me softly.

"I love you too Dexter." I replied, holding him close.


End file.
